


Nearly a Greek Tragedy

by DokiDokiLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, on again / off again captain swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiLove/pseuds/DokiDokiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: A Tale of lust, lusty secrets and lusting after people you're not supposed to; limitations that Brennan Jones has no issues when pursuing Emma Swan.. who happens to be involved with his son, Killian.<br/>Previously named "Coveting Thy Son's Girlfriend (is a sin worth keeping to oneself)". Honestly it's a working title, depending how it steers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say My Name (and I'll Take You to Heavenly Hell) - Brennan view

**Author's Note:**

> This non-conventional ship has been on my mind lately and my naughty muse won't let it go.  
> If/When this story turns to a sexual nature, because different countries have different ages to be deemed an adult, assume that Emma and Killian are of legal age.  
> This pivots between Emma, Killian and Brennan's views. Aiming for some chapters, but we'll see how this goes eh?  
> Hasn't been spell checked or beta'd yet

It all started innocently enough. 

Emma Swan, college gal and at the top of her class, leaning on top of the counter as she is laughing happily at some silly joke her on again/off again boyfriend & bestie is explaining to her from the other far side of the dining area. She's drinking some soda from a can and absently plays with the straw with her tongue while listening to more tales of college shenanigans.

He can't help it. Tilting his head slightly to one side, he can't help but appreciate Emma's long legs and her shapely arse that peeks out from her very short skirt, when she bends over the kitchen counter.  
Licking his lips absently he stares at how the tip of her tongue moves quickly around the tip of the straw, swiping the straight plastic (he can't believe he's getting jealous over a STRAW).  
Staring back to her perfectly rounded derriere, he can't but help but think how perfectly soft it could be under his touch or how pliant her flesh would be when he kneads them with his rough hands

He's been secretly lusting after his son's girlfriend for God knows how long. Maybe when she moved next door to their humble abode a few years ago, when she was asking for a screwdriver?  
Mmmm...I'd like to screw _her_ over, _drive_ into her constantly.. feel her legs grip my waist in equal wanton lust.  
Feeling my trousers tighten slightly, I adjust the front of my pants slightly glancing sideways if my son Killian, has caught me drooling over Emma.  
Phew.. nope. A glutton for punishment I continue to look upon Emma's heavenly body.

There's not many years between us frankly.  
I was a young, randy teenager and we had Liam when I was 16. Didn't marry the lass til we were 18 (because her dad beat me to an inch of my life after he found I impregnated his little girl - who, in my defence was 4 years older than me). Then Killian was born when I was 20.  
When Emma moved in next door, I found out that she was the same age as Killian and those two hit it off from the Get-Go.

So I'm 20 years her senior. Some might consider that cradle-snatching but just 2 or so centuries ago she'd be old enough for the marrying age & certainly ripe enough to bang.  
And it's the 21st century! There's 90 year old billonaires shagging & marrying tarts that are 60 years their junior! So, no.. I don't consider _completely_ wrong in appreciating what is in front of me.. pressed against the kitchen counter, her low-cut tank top revealing swelled breasts.  
Cunningly, I have turned up the A/C just so I can see her nipples slightly harden from the cold under her top and her goosebumps slightly rise along her delicious limbs..  
I can't help.. lately I've been fantasising more and more ways to seduce her, have my way with her, in many different positions / places and times of the day.

Killian is clueless (or at least I hope he is) about me. Probably because he's like his old man (hah!), being a chip off the ol' block and just as randy.  
Killian and Emma's relationship has always been close and I know they have deep feelings for each other.  
But my lad.. he was a wandering eye like me. He's been caught a few times in the lustful grasp of some random lass NOT Emma.  
First time Emma was the first person who caught him out - and they had terrible row over it and broke up over it.. then got back together.. broke up.. then back together again.  
I've been more than happy to be the comforting shoulder for Emma to cry on, to hold onto her tightly to my body & rock her gently to subside her distraught cries.  
I'm first to admit, it's also when I'm able to cop a feel of her and relish the feel of her soft skin under my calloused hands - all in the Name of Consoling Comfort, of course. *ahem.. cough, cough*

Since the several mishaps of my son, Emma has taken more of a shine to my company and happy to be around me.  
I'm overjoyed when we freely flirt with other, though I'm not sure if she's doing it to humour me, boost my ego or both.  
I've even caught her eyeing me with those shiny emerald eyes of hers, twinkling with wit and dare I say, momentary lust?  
Certainly, I would more than eager to reciprocate any feelings she may have towards me.. I just hope they are lustful ones.

From down the hallway I hear Killian yell that he's going up to the shops to get some beer for tonight's movie marathon and that he'll be back soon, followed by the front door loudly closing behind him.  
Emma, still perched on the counter side glances to me and smiles, "So.. it's just you and me, huh Mr Jones?"

Leaning further into the door frame and giving her a cheeky 'stern' glare, huffing in response, "Lass, how many times must I remind you? Call me Brennan. 'Mr Jones' is my father"

She smiles slyly and turns her attention back to her soda can.

"Hmm? You'll have to do better than that to convince me to start calling you by your first name, _Sir_ " Emma fires back.

A slight chuckle escapes me and the signature Flirty Jones smirk appears on my face.

"Oh really?" I reply, "And what, pray tell would you like me to do?"

I slink across the floor towards her as I hear her hum in fake contemplation. My eyes are drawn to her hips slightly swaying from side to side as she thinks to herself, her head tilting to the side, exposing her neck.  
_The minx_ , she's playing with fire. And she's a smart girl, she'd know what would set me off.  
I get close enough to her to feel her body heat radiating.  
Her arms are slightly in front of her and I raise my hands to gently grasp her elbows from behind, hearing a small gasp escape her lips.

I whisper in her ear, "Would you like me to warm you?," I gently caress with my fingers up and down her arm, "... I can feel the goosebumps all along you, my dear. I wouldn't want you to catch a chill"

My lips still against her ear, I gently swipe my tongue along the side of her. There is a wall mirror across the room and I can see our reflections from where we stand.  
Hearing a small gasp again from her, I can see she hasn't protested against my towardness and from the mirror I can see she has closed her eyes, licking her lips in anticipation.  
Emma juts out her arse out a little bit towards me, nods and hums for me to continue my advances.  
I press my body against her lithe frame, feeling my erection harden further and tenting at the zipper.  
Pressing my hands and firming my caresses along her arms and I start rubbing my body against hers, revelling of what is happening and how good it feels.  
More soft hums and gasps escape her lips and contentment.  
I lean her head further to the side to gain access to her neck and lick from her neck to her ear, nibbling her lobe

"Say my name, Emma," I hoarsely grunt out "Do I make you feel good? Do I warm your insides? Say my name and I will make you feel so much better"

I start rubbing my body against her more firmly, pressing my erection against her arse.

"Mmm.. M-m-m Mr.. J.." she stutters out. Hmm.. Still not my name, stubborn lass.

Not one to walk away from a challenge, I move my right hand to caress her thigh under her skirt, starting from the outside and moving towards her silky inner thigh and my other had moves under her tank top to to feel her flat stomach.

"Oh God, this feels so good.. but it's so wrong! Killian...?!" she tries to collect her thoughts while I further rub against her

"Mmm.. isn't here right here, my sweet Emma," I start pecking her neck with my lips, moving my right hand up to where she wants it and my other hand cups her breast through her bra under her tank top, my thumb tweaking her nipple to harden it further, "But _I_ am. And I am more than willing to give you the delicious pleasure you deserve, that you _need_.. And if it feels this good, it can't be all wrong. We're human after all. We need to indulge in what feels good and doesn't this feel exquisite, Emma?"  
My right hand reaches her clothed sex and I swipe my thumb against her slit, feeling wetness pooling. I slide my hand up and down between her sex and her legs, feeling her body starting to buckle

We hear a roar of a car engine up the driveway which is a cue that Killian has returned home.  
Startled, Emma straightens back up, hops off the counter and backs against the kitchen wall.  
I hide my lower half closer to the counter, to hide my protruding erection our little tête-à-tête had caused.

Emma straightens her messed up hair and clothing and tries to fan herself cool. Flushed, she looks up at me; I still see the lust lingering in her eyes.

"Dear Emma, you still haven't said my name. So I will take that you have raised a challenge to me. And you know that I don't back away from a worthwhile duel with you." I whisper to her, "I look forward in continuing this with you." I couldn't help a wolfish grin widening my face.

Emma's eyes widen, flash with anger but still with lust, "This was a one-time thing, _Mr Jones_ " she huffs back

Chuckling back, licking my lips I said, "We'll see Lass, we'll see.."

Emma took that as the end of our little interaction in the kitchen and sprinted to the front door to greet Killian.  
Not witnessing, but gathering from the tell-tale noises coming from that side of the house I hear Killian exclaim in surprise of Emma's eager welcome of him, followed by some grunting and smacking of sloppy smoochies between the two.  
I grit my teeth, selfishly knowing that if Killian didn't show up I would have been the recipient of Emma's lusty kisses - but instead, Killian is the lucky fellow.  
Gathering myself, I shout out , "Killian, lad! Your grand gal missed you so much! Why don't you treat her with some Jones affection and get her upstairs before your brother comes home, eh? The movie marathon won't start for hours!"

Giggling, gasping and grunting are heard and shortly a stampede of feet heading upstairs to the location of Killian's bedroom and a slam of the door afterwards.  
Glancing towards the ceiling I hear the tell-tale signs of bed springs & headboard banging.  
Sighing and rubbing my face, my erection has finally slowed and made my way to pick up the discarded beer bottles Killian left at the front door and placed them in the fridge.

I'm a patient man. Today, I have made much progress with Emma, in leaps and bounds.  
I am looking forward to our next lusty encounter


	2. Kissing Heaven - Brennan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If opportunity opens a door, shouldn't one seize it?   
> _(aka Carpe Diem / Knock, knock.. who's there / Knock, knock knocking on Heaven's Door)_

After the lustful adventures of Killian & Emma, I heard Killian sneak down the steps to take call, not aware that I was still in the kitchen, listening.

"Hey love.. yes, I remember you. How could I forget your sweet body, hmm? Listen.. no, no I'm not making any excuses. Yes.. yes, I know. If Emma found out about us we'd be both dead. No, love.. you don't mean that," I hear Killian huffing in frustration, "Okay, okay.. listen, I'm coming over now okay? Yes, all night with you.. Yeah, I'll just say I'm with the boys again, she'll understand and Smee'll back me up. Okay, see you in a few." A phone snapping shut is heard in the hallway.

Interesting, my son with extra curricular activities.. I wonder who the lucky lady is? Killian promptly entered the kitchen and stopped dead, when he saw me smugly leaning against the counter sipping my tea.

"So, made other plans tonight then? And here I thought you wanted to spend Movie Marathon Night with your dear family and your Lady Love." I jested, smirking into my mug.

Killian blustered at my comment, his fists clenching and unclenching. Clearly he wasn't sneaky enough and to be caught in the act by me was infuriating.

"You're one to talk. I recall vividly how you used to meet up with your 'Lady Friends' after mum went to sleep after pulling an all-nighter at the hospital.." he replied, "Besides, this is just a one-time thing.. I'm ending this with Her before Emma finds out".

Mmmm.. One time things seem to be the catchphrase of the day. Since Killian knows I've caught him, now is my chance to plant the seeds.

"Lad, don't rush things with this New Lass. Clearly you've met someone who doesn't mind being a side dish and it's clear that you enjoy each other's company. Live a little, man. You're a Jones, after all. You're too young to settle on one person. What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her."

Distrustful eyes are staring at me, but hopeful ones as well, wanting to see my angle.

"BUT.. I will strenuously deny any knowledge or involvement if you get caught. So in other words - DON'T. Emma's too much of a prized fish to be set free in that Sea for someone else to catch her. Whoever you have caught must be a hot piece of ass for you to risk your relationship with Emma." I strongly advised.

"What are you going to tell Emma?" Killian asked

"I'm not going to say anything. Leave a note, call your pals to backup your alibi. I honestly don't care. Emma can spend the night here if she wants to. Where is she anyway?" I asked

"In bed sleeping," Killian replied, "She was wilder than usual.. spent herself quite quickly..Out like a light." he muttered, probably wondering why. "Okay, I have to go.. Just.. This is between us okay? Not even to Liam?" he pleads.

"Scout's Honor, Killian" I replied, winking as he took my advice and wrote a note and left it on the counter and quickly left, driving away in his car.

After a few minutes, counting the blessed silence I called Liam to say Movie Marathon was cancelled. He thanked me, advising something came up for him too and he was about to call Killian.

Putting my tea away, I quickly retrieved 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red, feeling giddy.  
I make sure the house is locked up and chained up, ensuring the phone lines are on voicemail so we're not interrupted.  
Truly, Killian's indiscretions were a Godsend and he's an idiot enough not to see what a sinful siren he has available to him, one Emma Swan to be precise.

Slowly walking up the stairs, I noticed that Killian's bedroom door was slightly ajar. Hearing deep breathing from within, I myself brace myself on what I'm attempting to do; Seduce Emma Swan, Make Her Mine.  
I'm not one to be inclined on listening to the Good Angel of my conscience, telling me it's morally wrong.. that she's old enough to be my daughter.. that she's involved with my (scandalous) son.. that she's the daughter of my best friend and employee, David.  
No, this is wrong on all accounts.  
But my hand doesn't seem to be listening and has a mind of its own as it quietly pushes in the bedroom door.. and a sight that literally takes my breath away, sends all blood southbound and resolutely shuts that Angel up with a metal clamp.

Lying before me, wrapped in a bedsheet is Emma. Lying on her back with the bedsheet seductively pooled at her creamy hips, revealing perfectly round, naked breasts.  
One arm sits just near her head and the other is draped across her flat stomach, her blonde hair draped across the pillows like a halo, her lips red-bitten & kissed.  
Her chest is deeply lifting up and down from exhausted breaths of her previous activities with Killian.  
From under the sheet, I can make out one of her legs are bent open to the side and the other, slightly apart from the other, straight legged & revealed from the sheet like a slightly opened gate, welcoming and warm.

Quietly I take my clothes off and pile them into a corner near the door.  
On a nearby table adjacent to the bed, I prop up my phone and press Record; as sinful as this is, I want to view it in my own time and own pleasure, to record her first reactions while I devour her whole.  
I kneel at the end of the bed in reverence, not believing what I'm about to do.  
Emma stirs slightly in her sleep, which cements my resolve to proceed.  
Parting her legs a little wider, I lift up the bed sheet and slowly slip between her legs and under the sheet.

My first observations are that she's heavenly warm, smelling like vanilla, honey and her after-sex musk. I could feel my erection hardening at the thought that I'm a few inches from her wet quim, just waiting for my mouth.  
She stirs again as I nudge her thighs a little more open with my face, licking and nibbling gently at her inner thighs.  
Slowly I lower myself to her wet quim and inhale deeply, intoxicated by her.  
Unable to restrain myself further, I open her thighs a little more and open-mouthed licked her slit.. she was delicious! Licking all around, inside and outside I flickered my tongue on her clit. I repeated the action quickly and many times, until I could feel Emma's thighs clenching around my head and her sleepy moans rousing her from sleep.

"Mmm.. Killian.. Stop, I'm trying to sleep," I heard her moan. I gently sucked on her clit & licked it with my tongue, effectively stopping her protests, "Oh God! Right there! Please! More Killian!

Grunting, I grasped onto her thighs looping them open with my arms and started to tongue fuck her, "Call me Jones, love. Let me feel you, taste you, devour you!"

"Aah, Fuck! Jones!" she loudly moaned, her hips lifting to grind against my mouth eagerly.

I could feel her, taste her juices as she was climaxing higher and higher into oblivion. Emma was much more awake than was a while ago and was ecstatic when tongue fucked her more deeply, thrusting my tongue more deeply into her, licking her inside.

It was at that point that she felt the urge to pull the bedsheet that was covering me and her lower part of the body and as I was nose deep in her clit and my tongue inside her, I heard more her gasp of surprise (maybe shock) and felt her thighs clench more.  
I lifted my head slightly, but still with my tongue inside her and looked into her eyes.  
A deer in the headlights look would be an accurate description of what I saw, but a glint of wanton lust edged her stare.  
Which is an understable reaction of waking up to someone eating you out while you slumbered, thinkinh it was your boyfriend.. only to reveal (while experiencing physical orgasmic ecstasy) that it's been your boyfriend's DAD currently throat deep in her sex.  
Speaking of which, while looking upon her I start moving my tongue inside her and watch her reactions.. She doesn't pull away, instead she reacts far more favourably.

Emma opens her legs wider, to my delight, pressing her hips more firmly to my mouth urging me to continue.  
Grinning widely, I continue my activities with much more vigour.  
I feel her hand grip onto my scalp as I continue to lap her juices up 

"Jones! Oh God! Fuck me! Just keep fucking me!" she cried, "Oh fuck, I need your fingers now!"

Wanting to make her cum with my mouth alone, but not one not to fulfil a request I quickly slipped one finger, then two into her, thrusting hard and fast as I sucked onto her clit.

"Geezus Emma, you're so delicious, you taste so fucking good. So, so tight so wet," I hissed as I could feel her clenching my fingers, as she fast approaches her climax, but not there yet, "I've wanted you so much Emma, wanted to taste you for so long."

"When you were fucking Killian, you were thinking of me weren't you? When you were fucking his cock deep, you wished it was my cock? Tell me, Emma!" I moaned, as I pistoned 3 fingers into her, hitting her G-spot while sucking & licking her clit.

"Yes! God, yes! I wished it was you I was fucking, that I was riding. I want your cock fucking me always!" she cried.

Satisfied with her answer, I grinned wildly and increased my thrust & speed of my fingers.

"Cum for Emma, cum for me while I'm fucking you with my fingers, you're so hot and tight, my dirty little girl!"

And with that, she tightly clenched around my fingers & climaxed, her body lifting in ecstasy, her breasts jiggling in hot sweat, but her eyes.. her eyes were staring at me, in greedy lust for more.

Gasping for breath she whispered, "I want. You. To Fuck. Me. Now. Jones!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration seems to hit me one week before a new season.. wonder why? Could act as a one-shot, I'm not brilliant at linking chapters which are pretty much PWP  
> Hope you like a cliffhanger! *evil, but giddy laugh*  
> Yes, Killian is a cheating bastard in this fic, but everyone's indulging in at least 1 or 2 deadly sins; no one is innocent in this.. NO ONE


End file.
